Irresistible
by musiksnob
Summary: Valentine's Day/Missing Moment from When Love Takes Over.  Eli and Clare discuss Adam and Fiona's relationship as well as their own. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or anything else.**

**Twitter: themusiksnob - see profile for link and protected tweet explanation**

**I've got two more chapters to go on I Thought I Saw Your Face Today but I got this idea for a Valentine's Day oneshot so I thought I'd post this. This is a missing moment from When Love Takes Over after Eli and Clare's adorable moment and Fiona coming in to tell Adam she loves him.**

**

* * *

**

I stared dumbfounded as Adam and Fiona walked out of the auditorium hand in hand, never even looking back at us once.

As soon as they were out of earshot, I turned to Eli and hissed. "She just shows up here and he forgives her like that? Should we go after them?"

Eli grabbed me by the arm and dragged me back into the auditorium. "It's none of our business. He's got to figure out she has a problem for himself. Let him have his fun while it lasts."

I crossed my arms over his chest. "Oh yeah, so fun, making out with a drunk girl."

Eli smirked momentarily but then stepped closer to me with a serious look on his face. "I know you're worried about Adam getting hurt, and I am too. But we can't fix this for him. We just have to be supportive. He knows where to find us if he needs us."

I nodded begrudgingly. Going after Adam right now would just make things more awkward. Eli took my hand and let me to the stage. I jumped up and sat on the edge and he stood in front of me, his hands loosely resting on my hips.

"You don't think Adam's going to do anything stupid?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's drunk. I would hope he wouldn't…take advantage of that."

Eli looked amused. "I'm pretty sure Adam's not ready to do anything beyond kissing. He's just enough issues of his own on top of a drunk girlfriend. Plus, she's probably sobered up by now. Lunch was hours ago. I wouldn't worry about them letting things get too out of hand."

He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I blushed. For being such a complete gentleman when he was with me, whenever we talked, he was always alluding to something more than kissing which I hadn't exactly let him do with me yet. I was a little intimidated by the amount of experience he had, and considering how inexperienced I was, I never knew when was the right time to take the next step.

"Have you ever…?"

"Have I ever taken advantage of a drunk girl? My, Clare Edwards, you wound me."

"No," I giggled. "Have you ever been drunk before?"

"Sure," he said, completely calmly. "The fake ID's for getting into shows, but sometimes when I'm there I'll have a couple drinks as long as I don't have to drive home and there were loads of parties at my old school." He looked at my only slightly astonished face and laughed. "I'm guessing you haven't."

"No," I said a little embarrassed that yet again Eli had experienced something I hadn't.

"I'd love to see you a little drunk," Eli leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Not wasted and sick…but maybe just a little…tipsy. It would be nice to see you not totally in control for once."

"And then you'd take advantage of me?"

"No, I'd just walk around with a video camera so I could capture the moment for posterity." I slapped his arm lightly and he grinned. "If you ever want to get a little tipsy with me, just let me know. It can be arranged."

I didn't really want to; I was just curious. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I think I'd be better off staying in control of myself."

Eli's mouth was right next to my ear and I shivered a little. "Or I could find a better way to make you lose control." He tangled his fingers in my curls and planted a few kisses down my neck and I sighed with pleasure.

"We're at school. Someone's gonna see." I took a deep breath and pushed him away slightly.

"We could always take this out to my car," Eli whispered.

Tempting as that was, I was still thinking about the Adam and Fiona situation. I gave him my stern look and he backed off, jumping up onto the stage so he could sit next to me.

"What's on your mind, Edwards?"

"What makes you think something's on my mind?"

"You never turn down a hot makeout session in Morty." That wasn't exactly true…but most of the time he was right.

"I'm still worried about Adam."

Eli nodded and put his arm around me. "We'll give him a call tonight. Take him to the Dot. Try to talk some sense into him."

"The whole situation doesn't even make sense," I said and Eli gave me a curious look. "She told him she's in love with him. They've spent like two hours together and she wasn't even sober for any of it."

"I guess some people fall really fast…or more likely, she was just trying to distract him from her drinking. There's a big difference between infatuation and love, and I'm sure they're not there yet," Eli said.

And I was pretty sure Eli and I had crossed that point but he still hadn't said those words to me. "I wouldn't know."

Eli wouldn't look me in the eye. "Are we still talking about Adam and Fiona?"

I didn't respond.

"Clare," he whispered. I turned to look at him. "You know I'm crazy about you, right?"

I felt like such a fool for making a big deal out of this. "I know…but it's just…you tease Adam for being in love with Fiona and you tell me that I'm not losing everything that I love because I'm not losing you. I'm just wondering…if you're…"

"Falling in love with you?" Eli's voice was husky and I had to look away from him. I nodded, unable to speak.

"I know it's Valentine's Day, but that really doesn't mean anything to me. It's a made up holiday and I don't want something that special to be wasted. But that doesn't mean I'm not feeling…I mean, I've been thinking about this for a while now," he said, and my heart skipped a beat.

Eli brought his hand up to my face and made me look at him. "I think part of me has just been waiting for the right time…"

"But?" I held my breath waiting for the rest of his sentence.

"But part of me is really scared."

"Scared of what?"

He bit his lip and looked down as if he couldn't bear to see my reaction. "The last girl I said it to died. And part of me is afraid that if I say it to you, I'll lose you too."

"You're not going to lose me." I grabbed his hand and he gave me a beautiful smile.

"Well then, when the time is right…I'll let you know."

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"Yeah."

He took my face in both hands and kissed me again, but this time I didn't want to stop him. Eli loved me. He just wanted to wait for the right time to tell me. I felt so overwhelmed with happiness that I just wanted to show him how much I loved him.

Eli tore his lips from mine, breathless. "We're going to get caught."

"I don't want to stop."

Eli raised his eyebrows at me. He jumped up and held out his hand to me. "Come on."

He pulled me backstage until we were in the small dressing room that I was currently using to store props and slammed the door shut behind us. There was a couch by the door that he pulled me onto and then climbed on top of me.

"We could still get caught back here," I said between kisses.

"Play practice was canceled. No one will think to look for us here. And it locks, so if someone official tries to come in, they'll have to get the key."

I meant to protest but Eli kissed me again and I couldn't remember what I had been arguing about. He placed one hand lightly over my breast through my clothes which was as far as I had let him go before, but I was feeling so good that it seemed like it wasn't quite enough.

His shirt had gotten a little disheveled and wasn't totally tucked into his uniform khakis so I pulled it out more and slipped my hands underneath. He let out an appreciative moan but didn't try for anything more, and I realized I was going to have to be more explicit.

He was wearing a belt so it was a little bit tight, but I managed to slip under the waistband of both his khakis and his boxers and touched the smooth skin on his butt. Eli pulled back a little to look at me. "You're touching my ass," he marveled.

"Yup," I giggled, giving him a little squeeze.

"Can I touch yours?"

"You can touch wherever you want."

Eli gulped. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Clare."

"I'm not," I said seriously.

He pulled my shirt out the same way I had done to him and smoothed his hand over my back. He attempted to slide under the waist of my pants but my belt must have been cinched tighter than his.

"Foiled," he joked. "Unless…?" He tugged on the end of my belt and I started to feel really nervous.

"You're going to start there?"

He sat up so he was kneeling between my legs and held up his hands. "I'll start wherever you want me to," he said reassuringly. But then he smirked, "And finish."

I rolled my eyes. "Get back here."

He leaned down but his hand fingered my belt again. "You know, if your belt is preventing me from touching your incredibly sexy ass, maybe I should find another place to start." His fingers slipped underneath the hem of my shirt and slowly dragged the fabric up until most of my stomach was exposed.

He kept kissing me and I liked that his hands moved over me gracefully but took their time. He didn't immediately try to touch my breasts; he spent his time learning the curves of my body and it felt incredible to have him caressing my skin for the first time. My body was arching up into his of its own accord and one of his hands moved to my back, slipping underneath my bra but not attempting to unhook it.

His mouth left mine and I whimpered, but soon relaxed as he placed kisses down my neck, onto my collarbone, and then over my shirt, stopping briefly to nuzzle my breast before jumping to the exposed skin of my stomach and placing a few incredible open mouthed kisses against my skin.

He was doing everything so slowly that I almost missed his hand as he reached up my shirt and touched my through my bra while his mouth sucked on my bellybutton. It was all I could do not to cry out.

"Oh," he said softly. "Is this okay?"

"It is _so_ okay," I said and he laughed. The hand that was on my back moved more clearly to the hooks of my bra and his eyes asked me if it was okay. I nodded, biting my lip as he unhooked with an expertise I wasn't exactly expecting and put his other hand under the now loose fabric.

"Oh Eli," I moaned, arching further into his hand. He looked up at me from right above my belt buckle and smirked.

"God, Clare, you are so unbelievably sexy."

My face burned. I had never really thought of myself that way but the look in Eli's eye and the way he touched me was such a turn on. "You should kiss me."

He moved back up my body so his face hovered over mine. "You didn't say where." He dipped his face right underneath my breasts and then pushed my shirt and bra up to expose them. He took one nipple in his mouth and the other in his hand and he gently tongued one while tugging more harshly at the other. The combination made me feel like I was on fire.

I grabbed him by the hair and kissed him more aggressively than I ever had before. He let out a moan into my mouth and I could feel him grinding against my leg more obviously than he ever had before. I had to remind myself of my purity ring so that I didn't ask him to do something I'd regret later.

As if he were reading my mind, he pulled back and sat up. "We should probably stop," he said, though his eyes dropped down to my exposed breasts.

"I guess," I grumbled as I covered myself up with my shirt.

He smirked. "You seem a little disappointed."

How honest did I want to be here? Eli, I just had to talk myself out of having sex with you on the drama club couch. Or if you tried to keep going, I probably wouldn't stop you.

"It just…felt really good," I admitted.

"Yeah, it did." He untangled himself from my legs and moved so that we were lying on our sides, facing each other. The couch was pretty small so we were still pressed up against each other. He slipped his hand over my hip and back under my shirt.

"I thought we were stopping," I teased.

"We are," he said. "I just love touching you."

"Oh yeah?" My eyes sparkled as I looked at him.

He leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "And I love kissing you."

His hand moved over my stomach and he stroked me underneath the bra I had forgotten to fasten. "And I love doing new things with you."

He tugged on my belt a little. "And I love dreaming about doing even newer things with you."

My eyes widened and part of me wanted to ask him to stop dreaming and start doing, but the look of tenderness on his face took my breath away.

"I love you," he said.

A smile crept across my face. "I love you, too."

He grinned and I poked him in the stomach. "I thought you didn't want to say that on Valentine's Day."

He laughed. "What can I say? I couldn't wait any longer. You're irresistible."


End file.
